idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirich Realm Rush: e0-e300 Mysts
This is the first part of my Realm Rush guide, intended to help medium-high memory characters speedrun through the content, back the range of T3 pets unlock. According to feedback on discord, it seems the guide is good for lower memory characters too. With 1.25e5 memories, no trials done, bad cata and being cheap on enchants, on my first play through (during beta testing, before many buffs - btw, you'r welcome :P) it took me 58.5 hours to do e0-e500, and another 36 to do e500-e550. On my first attempt. Note that I didn't simulate 'overnight / over work' runs, which in most cases might result in lower efficiency in terms of myst / time. Anyway, overall we should be able to do much better than I did. Other parts of the guide: * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_e300-e550_Mysts * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush%3A_Forge * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_Farm Fundamentals In this section I'll go through the basics necessary to understand, and adapt to your memories, the rest of the guide. Compromise This gude tries to maximize the speed at which you gain mysts while minimizing the number of items you need to reforge. It also needs to compromise available Attribute Points between equipment requirement and optimal Attribute distribution for the class at hand. All of this with the self imposed constraint of minimizing usage of special resources (like Time Warps or Nullifier Core). Insta-runs The higher your memories, the higher the chances you can perform insta-runs. What happens is that by simply buying sources, and potentially equipping in bar and an evocation, you will immediately earn profits. Note that since the run length is essentially a few seconds, the best thing you can do in terms of mysts / time maximization is to immediately exile. Even if you only gained e1 mysts more than your current ones. The insta-runs I found are: # - Optionally with spells: , . # - Optionally with spells: , . # - Needs to use spells: , . In all cases the pet is the . After the with spells stops giving instant profits, shard generation is still a bit low, so rather than switching to , which requires to cast to get profits, I switch to , which gives insant profits even without casting spells. Once the level easily gets high enough that shard generation is not an issue, is the best option for insta-runs. Note that Attribute Points wise, you want full Spellcraft on and , and full Dominance on . In all cases buy the perks (so in lots of 25 points), and put the residual (1-24 points) in Patience. Attribute Points Starvation We gain mysts so fast that if you never stop, you can get to e300 and have roughly 33% of the Attribute Points you should have. With 1.2e5 memories if you don't leave the game for 2-3 hours after reaching e200, you will find that you have too few points to be able to satisfy all the item requirements. Enduring lower profits is an option, but at e300 you will need to wait anyway as T2 classes needs all the AP to be profitable. The solution is to use Time Warps. The 3 hour ones are perfect for the purpose, and they come free from experiments. Attribute Points Distribution In the guide I'll list Attributes in priority order, from the most important to the least important. I'll also mention a dump Attribute. The way to properly distribute your points is to assign them in lots of 25 (i.e. you think in terms of buying perks). If you have leftovers which are not enough to buy the next perk (do consider the expected length of the run and the time-to-next-AP), put them in the dump Attribute. You should always maximize an Attribute with higher priority before switching to one of lower priority, unless otherwise specified. E.g.: "priority list Wisdom 25, Spellcraft, Empathy 75. Dump in Patience" means that you need to assign 25 points in Wisdom, then maximize Spellcraft, and finally get Empathy to 75. Any excess point you spend in Patience. T1 Spellbar Preparation You will always start as with . Starting from e60 on, you will switch to a different class but you also will need to switch pet. Needless to say this will severely hinder you spell shard generation. What you should do is, as soon as you switch class, put on all the spellbars for that class, one by one, and wait for to charge them (it takes a single proc of his ability for each of them). Exile Preparation Starting from e30, every time you start the run as as with and the following spellbar: Once your pet is around level 40 you will then change to the appropriate class. Starting from e60 mysts, you next step is to perform the T1 Spellbar Preparation and then swap pet to the appropriate pet once all the spellbars are charged. Levelling Trick At the start of the run, right after Exile Preparation and T1 Spellbar Preparation, you might find yourself short on levels to get one of the spells required. In order to solve the problem you can perform a burst with what you have available right before buildup, or after you built up a bit. You should definitely click 1-3 Void Essences too, as they are a big help, as well as perform some manual clicks (the worst case is at the very beginning of his range, where for the first 1-2 runs you might need 600 clicks or to give up on the last spell). Setup vs Run I split the runs in setup, buildup and burst. Buildup and Burst are common concept. By Setup I mean performing the entirety of Exile Preparation, T1 Spellbar Preparation and the Levelling Trick. Proper Bursting The most important detail of a burst is to cast all the buffs before you cast the spells generating profits. While this might seem obvious with instantaneous evocations, there are cases where it's easy to mistakenly not do so and lose most profits. An example is . Rush Preparation I like to prepare equipment and spellbars preset for the T1 phase of the rush before doing the realm change, so that I don't need to set them up while doing the e0-e300 run. Remember to open https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush%3A_Forge for a fast reference to the items to reforge. Use it to calculate how much green crafting dust you will need to invest to instantly unlock all the gear you want: make sure to farm it or take advantage of the weekly bonus providing 1:1 conversion ratio between crafting dusts. Do not forget to have a reasonable amount of all crafting dusts to use for experiments in the new realm, it helps rise to higher mysts faster if you can do some experiments and get at least a level 1 on all your chosen e300+ T2 class gear. The Trial of Patience rewards Nullifier Core, and there's always events giving rewards in game and the discord codes that help earning more of them. As such, farm enough of them for 2 or 4 memories reset, so that you can optimise more (see the Memory Distribution section). Lastly, try to spare runes and reach their soft cap before changing realm, so that once you reach e300+ you can get quite a bit of enchanting dust and catalyst shards out of them. Not to talk about the trial milestones. None of these suggestions is vital, but every one helps a bit, and overall they can result in a substantial speedup of your rush back to your older mysts. Note: if you follow this guide up to e550 but do not want to play afterwards, you will also need 10 Disenchantment Cores to recover all the enchanting dust you spent. Memory Distribution The forge upgrades are discussed here: https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_Forge If you have no Nullifier Cores, you will have to compromise between profits and utility memory upgrades, but if you properly prepared, i.e. you followed the suggestion from the previous section (Rush Preparation), you will be able to swap once or twice your memory build. If you can swap once and have properly prepared, you will start with the Full Profit Build and switch to a Balanced Build at e300 mysts, when you will perform Phase 6 (check that section). If you can swap twice and have properly prepared, you will start with the Full Profit Build, then at either e200 or e300 swap to Full Experiment Build in order to perform Phase 6, and then swap to a Balanced Build. If you really are well prepared, you can consider 3 swaps. Full Profit Build until e200, then Full Experiment Build and execution of Phase 6, then back to Full Profit Build until e550, and finally a swap to a Balanced Build. Note that the 3 swaps strategy allows you to obtain a good number of catalysts, as well as more enchanting dust to spare, e100 mysts sooner than the 2 swaps strategy (albeit you should be clearing those e100 mysts pretty fast). Full Profit Build The following notes focus on the full profit setup for this guide e0 - e550 rush, but they contain some general information useful even when you start adapting as your memories allow you to skip phases (as per the very last section of this guide). # Always start by spending the points in the forge talents (again, check the linked guide). # Do not spend anything in Reborn Servants: the phase is the only one that can take advantage of it but it lasts too few mysts and the additional gain is not particularly needed at this stage. Moreover, at higher memories you will totally skip this phase via insta-runs. # Spend the same amount of mysteries in the following: Veterancy, Recalling Power, Remembering Complexity. # Forlorn Nobility costs a lot more and gives far less than the uprades from the previous point. I rate 3 points in this upgrade marginally better than 1 point in one of the upgrades from the previous point, but the cost of getting the first 3 points is higher than maxing any of them, so you should not spend points in Forlorn Nobility until you have maxed the upgrades from the previous point. # Deja Vu, is good up to the phase, but it's useless on and poor on (the suggested class for e300 - e550). This is not much better than Forlorn Nobility, but it costs less, so after you have maxed the upgrades from #4, for each 10 points you put here, add 1 point to Forlorn Nobility. # Planned Progres is really good for e0 - e300, and totally useless for e300 - e550 (unless you decide to play a different T2 than , in which case it's still very good, especially on ). Unless you want to add an additional memory respec at e300, which is not in this guide because most people won't be able/willing to afford it, you should probably endure a bit of a slower e0 - e300 in favor of a better e300 - e550, since that's where the vast majority of the Realm Rush is spent. # Adapt Quickly is good for leftover points. # All the other talents are not profit related and should be avoided. Full Experiment Build The purpose is maximizing the enchanting dust and catalyst drops from experiments (and trials). The situation is better explaind in a mini guide of its own: https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/ Dirich Realm Rush%3A Farm No points in any other memory upgrade. Balanced Build If you planned memory respecs and follow my guide, you won't be doing this build at under e300 mysts. But here's some pointers if you are not planning any respec. * Focus on Planned Progres, Deja Vu, Veterancy, Recalling Power, Remembering Complexity and Reborn Servants for profits, but think of the T2 you are planning to use and possibly save some points (if it's check https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_e300-e550_Mysts). * You are probably better off not spending many (or any) points in Forlorn Nobility. You already get great profits from the upgrades mentioned in the previous point. * Restored Rituals and Reinvented Techniques must be maxed before spending any point in Unseen Efficiency and Unending Resource. * Do not spend too much on forge upgrades, as they are useless once you unlocked the equipment you need. * Eternal Favor is good, but pricey. The pantheon is unlocked at e500, and only the first 3 gods are available, so if you will realm change soon after e500 this upgrade is useless. Same consideration applies if you plan to realm change soon after e600 and your chosen T2 doesn't gain much from the first 3 gods. From the perspective of e500 - e550, though, if you plan to use some Time Warp to speed up their levelling, I think it's worth it to spend some points here, if you can spare some. * Forefather's Work is mandatory if you T2 class has persistent spells, but consider that for and, due to scaling, , the effect on burst profits is not necessarily so high that you need to max the upgrade (you should still spend some points on it, though). * At lower memories, chances are you won't reach high enough enchants to make use of Forgotten Might. Try to use your previous realm maximum enchant level as a loose reference for what you might end up getting during the next realm. * Brazen Ambition, maxed, gives 25% speed bonus to rune generation and costs 7.5e3 memories. Reclaimed Methods, maxed, gives 200% bonus to crafting dust generation and costs 6.5e3 memories. Considering crafting dust can be used for experiments, and experiments give plenty of useful things (including 3h Time Warps and Get Mysts, which you can't get any other way - barring events or the market), including trial runes, I'd max the latter before spending anything in the former. Phase 0: Experiments (variable mysts) Unless you are planning to perform Phase 6 at e200, you might want to do some experiments in order to enchant the equipment, as it's the T1 class that you will play the most. Phase 1: Apprentice (e0 - e30 mysts) You'll probably be insta-running some part of this range, but as soon as that tactic doesn't work anymore, it's time to go full mode. Average Run Duration (1.2e5 memories) - ''15s. ''Attribute Points -'' priority list: Spellcraft. Dump in Patience. ''Pet -'' . ''Spellbars: No equipment available. At the beginning you shouldn't waste time waiting for idle mode to kick in, while toward the end it will become necessary. As such, if you can get e2 - e3 profits at least by the time the idle mode countdown is halfway, you might still consider exiling immediately. If you get your hands on a Void Entity, you will easily have e3 - e5 profits, in which case waiting for idle mode might be worth it. Phase 2: Druid (e30 - e60 mysts) Start the run with the Exile Preparation. Note that there is no T1 Spellbar Preparation to do, follow instead the steps described in the second part of this section. Average Run Duration (1.2e5 memories) - ''1m 15s. ''Attribute Points -'' priority list: Dominance. Dump in Patience. ''Pet -'' (switching to to burst is suboptimal, but at lower memories it might be required) ''Spellbars: No equipment available. In this phase you are still a bit starved for spell shards, so you should not equip the entire bar at once. Instead, starting from the spellbar from the phase, switch for and put it on reckless cast. As soon as you cast add and put it on reckless cast. As soon as it casts, fill the remaining spells in the bar and put both of them on reckless cast too. The reason we don't pet swap to is that we need to charge the last two spells too, and as soon as they are ready we get very good profits since we are in idle mode. Swapping pet would force us to wait for idle mode to kick in again, as otherwise our profits are lower than before, but with a run of barely 1.5 minutes, waiting for idle mode again is a loss in terms of mysts / minute. It is also not worth it to use other spells, as the long time needed to charge them effectively lowers the mysts / minute. Note: ''at even higher mysts, this phase can be replaced with running , , and . Phase 3: Demonologist (e60 - e150) What makes this class overpowered in this range is the early access to T2 pets. Start the run by performing the ''Setup, but it is suggested you activate the buildup bar while doing so, as the additional levels will help fully charge your bars faster. Average Run Duration (1.2e5 memories) - ''2m 45s. ''Attribute Points -'' priority list: Wisdom 25, Spellcraft, Empathy 75. Dump in Patience. ''Pet - '' ''Buildup Spellbar: Burst Spellbar: Equipment: The real buildup starts when your swap out the for the . The buildup lasts exactly as long as the time it takes to go back into idle mode, because as soon as you do, it's time to burst! Note: for the very first buildup you might have to use in place of . Phase 4: Voidmancer (e150 - e200 mysts) Start the run by performing Setup. Remember that the first 1-2 runs you might have trouble reaching level 133, which is needed to unlock , so you should make sure to click the Orb quite a bit during buildup. Note that you can (and should) use to complete the T1 Spellbar Preparation part of the Setup. Average Run Duration (1.2e5 memories) - ''3m 45s. ''Attribute Points -'' priority list: Insight 75, Spellcraft, Insight. Dump in Patience. ''Pet - '' ''Buildup Spellbar: Void Mana Generation Spellbar: Burst Spellbar: Buildup and Burst Equipment: Void Mana Generation Equipment: You start buildup by switching to and waiting to collect around 1e4 - 1.2e4 Void Essences, then you swap to the Void Mana Generation phase (swap spellbar and equipment!). The first couple of runs you should do a small burst before completing the Void Mana Generation phase in order to gain level 133. You can then equip to charge the newly acquired and then go back to the Void Mana Generation phase. You should swap to burst as soon as your Void Mana reaches the point where each second you gain less than 10% of your total. I.e. if you have 1.10e15 Void Mana, if you gain around 1e14 / second, then you should go into burst phase (swap spellbar and equipment!). The burst phase suffers from low spell shard generation, so after you cast all your you should swap with , max the charges of , then go back to the normal burst. Repeat this process twice before exiling. Note: it turns out the 133 requirement on includes the 4 level requirement reduction from VIP5. If you don't have VIP5, your requirement will be 137 and you are unlikely to reach it in the lower myst range of this class. In that case just use instead, so that you can make a bit more profits thanks to a higher amount of casts. Phase 5: Exorcist (e200 - e300) By this point you are suffering from extreme Attribute Points Starvation, so it's the optimal moment to invest a 3h Time Warp to alleviate the issue. Without a Time Warp or a pause of a couple of hours you can still keep rushing mysts, but you will be slower and you won't have enough Attribute Points to be able to afford Empathy 75 and Intelligence 50 (which are needed for the Pet Experience equipment, resulting in problems getting to ). As usual, star the run with the Setup. Average Run Duration (1.2e5 memories) - ''6m 45s. ''Attribute Points (starved) -'' priority list: Dominance, Spellcraft, Patience, Mastery. Dump in Patience first, in Mastery later. ''Attribute Points (not starved) -'' priority list: Dominance, Spellcraft, Intelligence 60, Empathy 75, Patience, Mastery. Dump in Patience first, in Mastery later. ''Pet - '' ''Pet Levelling Spellbar: Buildup Spellbar: Burst Spellbar: Pet Levelling Equipment: Buildup Equipment: Burst Equipment: The first thing to do after Setup is to switch to and equip the Pet Levelling Spellbar. If you are not Attribute Point starved you can equip the Pet Levelling Equipment, otherwise you will be forced to use Buildup Equipment. You might switch and do another small burst (the first being the one from Setup) after you did some levelling, to help get more upgrades, as there are some pet experience upgrades that are necessary to reach in short time. As soon as you can, swap to . If you are starved you might have to use instead. Swap to buildup (both equipment and spellbar). You want to wait for 1.2e4 Excess Hallowed Clicks before switching to burst. The burst is as follows: # Equip Burst Spellbar and Buildup Equipment. # Cast all spells except for (the trick here is that gets the equipment bonus at the moment it is cast, so you can swap equipment and retain the bonus - note that the Buildup Equipment is the one you want to wear when casting this spell). Make sure you have max Hallowed Clicks before casting . # Swap with and cast it in order to rebuild the Excess Hallowed Clicks that were drained by the cast of ). # Put back on the spellbar and cast it. # Swap to Burst Equipment. # Click . # Click the Orb. You can repeat the whole sequence from #1 to #7 (including equipment swap!) 2-3 times before exiling. Note: ''Use to recharge . ''Note: is considerably faster with Buildup Equipment because its speed scale with incantation efficiency. Note: using for buildup instead of is less efficient. The reason being that 4% of 36 autoclicks per second is a negligible number compared to the number of Excess Hallowed Clicks provided by and , while performing 46 autoclicks per second instead of 36 is a 28% increase, which is important since it helps increase character experience, and scales with character level. Chances are you won't get a level thanks to this mini optimisation, and hence you gain nothing, but at least you got a chance of getting a non completely meaningless profit improvement. Phase 6: Trials and Experiments (variable mysts) If you have properly prepared, you will have quite a bit of experiments and trials to do. Whenever the time comes for you to run this phase, as specified in a precious section of the guide, do the following: # If you feel like doing some expeditions, do them now, as you want some free extra catalyst shards before doing any Trial of Valor. # If you can afford it, do 20 Trial of Valor (for the enchanting dust bonus), if you can't do 10 of them (for the catalyst shard bonus). # Do all the experiments you wish, the more the merrier. # Now that you got all the catalyst shards you could, do as many Trial of Valor as you wish. Note that I am assuming you won't have more than 50 trial runes available. If you have more, check the trial milestones and adapt. Distribute the catalysts evenly. Your focus should be on maximizing the number of catalysts you earn, or you will not have enough of them once the rush ends and the normal higher myst gameplay resumes. High Memories Variations TODO